Transformers
by Edward Liu
Summary: The plot about auto box meet Sam in the first time


Transformers 1

Chapter 1

Before the universes born, before the time begins, there was the Cube. Nobody knows where it comes from but it bears energy of all and only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. People who live in Cybertron are all kind and harmony. With the social and high technology developed, our race became one the most great ethnicity in this universe. But like all great power, some wanted for good, some just wanted to watch it burn.

The civil war explored 3000 Cyber years ago and the conflict is still there, with our Cybertron destroyed, the Cube also lost to the far reaches of space. After thousands and thousands years search, we, the Autobots, eventually locked a small water planet, called Earth. Unfortunately, Decepticons have been there hundred years before us.

Our investigator Bumblebee has already found the descendant of Archibald Witwicky whose glasses hold the map of where that cube is.

Now, it's time to go to that young planet to fight for Cybertron's future and human's life. Because if the Decepticons find the cube, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army, and the human race will be extinguished. We cannot let them take the responsibility of the mistake that we made thousands years ago.

Three days later, we travel the universe to go to Earth. Me and other four Autobots transformed ourselves to a giant metal ball in order to overcome the high temperature when we go into the atmosphere. During the time falling down I have saw those great structures pass by. Great Wall, Pyramid， Mount Rushmore all of this let me remember what Cybertron looks like in old time.

Five minutes later, we hit the land. Mud and rocks are splashed everywhere, some crash toward the human's house, some stone bounced off very far. Those raging fire suddenly light the night sky. After I stand up, I notice that this kind of ground is quite special. In Cybertron, every thing is made by metal. Big gravity forces us weight down and crashed a big pit. In Earth language, they call it "Soil". Then I get up and that's when I hear whirring fans, hydraulics, and various mechanical sounds coming out of me. Things are all small here, obviously my 17m metal body is too big to hide. I need to find a way to camouflage as soon as possible.

Suddenly, a blue red Peterbilt 398 truck drive passes by. I quickly scan it size, engine, color and got all the information about that truck and transform to the exactly same one. At the same time, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet also transform to different cars. The next step is go to the KD Street and meet with Bee and Witwicky. Lets pray that he has his great great great grandfather's glasses.

As a leader I drive at the front of this young boy first. It feels not really good because I have never been a truck before.

So I open my headlights and separate the windproof net in order to let my chest open and roll down the windscreen. Those bearing and transmission gear start to switch position with "Bing" sound. After my hands and feet are both finished forming, my head turned out from trunk and those tinny transmitters are already separated around my ears. With the fast speed I recombine myself, those four wheels are twirl speedy too. I need to use break to lock them to protect tires. From a 3 meters high truck to a 17meters metal alien reboot, Sam's eyes are popping, mouth is opening all the time.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" I ask.

Mikaela: They know your name.

My name is Optimus Prime. I continue and punched to ground

But you can call us Autobots for short.

Sam: Autobots.

Jazz: What's cracking, little bitches?

Optimus Prime: My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz.

Jazz: This looks like a cool place to kick It.

Sam: What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?

Optimus Prime: We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide.

Ironhide: You feeling lucky, punk?

Optimus Prime: Easy, Ironhide.

Ironhide: Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons.

Optimus Prime: Our medical officer, Ratchet.

Ratchet: The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female.

Optimus Prime: You already know your guardian, Bumblebee.

Sam: Bumblebee, right?

Sam: So you're my guardian, huh?

Optimus Prime: His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them.

Optimus Prime: His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them.

Optimus Prime: We are here looking for the cube. And we must find it before Megatron.

Sam: Mega-what?

Optimus Prime: Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the cube was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him.

Sam: My grandfather.

Optimus Prime: It was an accident that intertwined our fates.

Ratchet: If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army.

Optimus Prime: And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival.


End file.
